


【盾冬】昨日如我

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane





	【盾冬】昨日如我

半夜一点的时候史蒂夫醒了过来，他去厨房倒了一杯水，拖鞋打在地板上发出空荡荡的回音，大概因为太久没开过火，流理台上总像蒙着一层灰。

他把杯子放在书桌上，拉亮的小台灯蒙蒙然撒下一片惨白的光笼罩在这方寸之间，他抽出一张信纸伏在桌上写信，金色发丝被灯光照的泛着白，像是老了十几岁。

他以Dear开头，然后写爱人的名字，

“巴基，我有些话想和你说。不要嫌我烦，不知是否因为又到了六月，我最近总是想起过去。”

“那时候的六月多好啊，不会冷的发抖，也不会热的我喘不上气，我可以跟着你去做兼职，我们用赚来的钱买面包和颜料，然后我画你，你也凑热闹要画我。说实话你的画技真不怎么样，跟我比起来差的远。我大概是整个布鲁克林画你画的最好看的人，而你画的我，像一根火柴棍。”

“我们第一次亲吻和第一次冷战都发生在六月，第一次去游乐园做兼职也是在六月。兼职结束时我们得到了一次免费游玩的机会，可惜没有做好规划，坐完旋风飞车我就吐的爬不起来了，你放弃了余下的所有项目坚持要陪我，那时候我发誓，明年六月一定要带你再玩一次。可是后来，后来战争就来了。”

“我不知你有没有想过这个问题，我偶尔会想——尤其是在失去所有之后——如果没有战争我们会如何呢？会不会一起在布鲁克林相伴到老？我没有后悔过趟到战争里，当我们可以去帮助别人，那我们就义不容辞。”

“而我更幸运，因为我爱的人一如我。”

“我们从不去想是否值得的问题，因为答案永远是值得，因为再给我们一百次机会我们还是会做出相同的选择。”

“可是战争夺走了你，夺走了我们的家人，也夺走了布鲁克林。”

“美国队长是不是不应该如此软弱？如此频繁的回忆过去？可是我好想你，想我的母亲，想我们的过去，也想布鲁克林。想的仿佛五脏六腑都在疼，又清晰的认识到，没有用，我们无法再得到已经失去的东西。”

“巴基，受伤的时候其实很疼，不知是否因为四倍血清，疼痛也变得有四倍强烈。我还总是做噩梦，在一辆火车上，满天风雪，让我在夏天的夜晚冻醒，冷的牙齿打颤，手脚冰凉。”

史蒂夫停顿了一下，蓝色墨水在米色信纸上洇出一个墨点，他把上边那几行划掉，“巴基，受伤的时候其实很疼，不知是否因为四倍血清，疼痛也变得有四倍强烈。我还总是做噩梦，在一辆火车上，满天风雪，让我在夏天的夜晚冻醒，冷的牙齿打颤，手脚冰凉。” 另起一行，接着“我们无法再得到已经失去的东西”继续：

“所以不用担心我，你知道我的适应性有多强。我在21世纪也认识了几个伙伴，他们给了我家人与朋友的关怀，我真想介绍你们认识。”

可是我已经失去你了，也失去了自己的时代。

史蒂夫又停住了，脑海里似乎有许多话，又似乎空白一片。他已经为自己参加的那场战争付出了所有，而现在命运又推着他来到另一场没有尽头的斗争。

他很荣幸可以继续为这个世界做一些事情，他不愧对自己当初的选择。只是，只是如果巴基还在就好了。

他忍不住这样想，如果巴基还在就好了，他们可以一起向前走，而不是像现在这样，每一天他都离过去更远一些。似乎布鲁克林的一切都被抛弃在时光里。

“巴基，我只是有些想念过去了，或者说，怀念。怀念一下也不是什么罪过吧？我真怕你看到这封信会敲着我的额头，嘲笑我像个多愁善感的小姑娘。”

他放在桌子上的手机振动了一下，史蒂夫拿起来看了看然后摁灭屏幕。

“任务来了巴基，美国队长又要上战场，多愁善感拯救不了世界，盾牌和四倍血清可以。”

史蒂夫放下笔认真的把信纸折了三次，然后打开已经积了厚厚一沓信件的小木盒，把信放了进去。

他穿上潜行服，涂成暗色的盾牌被挂到背后，他是无坚不摧的美国队长，他没有软弱。

——————————


End file.
